Rosewood's Secrets
by Megean01
Summary: Hanna goes to Rosewood for the new school year. She stays with her cousin Spencer. The town of Rosewood is tense after an innocent teen was murdered. Hannah, Spencer, Emily, and Aria will do what it takes to solve this mystery to who killed their friend. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Hanna Marin curled her hair in tiny curls cascading down her shoulders. She put make-up on her eyes that accented the blue shade. She put on a red dress that made her skin stand out. She put on her favorite heels and stood to her feet. She was in her mind _perfection._ She had learned all of this from her cousin, Spencer.

Before Hanna could even consider the thought of becoming a girly-girl, she was a tom boy. She never wore dresses, never entertained the thought of make-up, and never thought about doing her hair. But here she was doing it. Her blonde hair was curled perfectly, her make up had not one smudge, and she made sure her dress was wrinkle free.

She applied the last of her look with some clear gloss. Just a small coat over her lips would make her look _gorgeous._ She knew she was not ugly, but she never thought she was gorgeous until she went to Rosewood for the summer 3 years back. That summer she had boys crawling at her feet. They worshiped the ground she walked on. She knew then that she could get any guy she wanted.

She grabbed the handle of her suitcase and started to walk. She pulled the suitcase behind her as she walked down the stairs of her home. As she made it to the bottom floor she set her bag by the front door. It was awful how her mother was limiting her to one bag. Her mother knew how Hanna was about her clothes. She had to have all her outfits. Hanna was a lot like a mall. She had every brand you could ever imagine. She never worse the same thing twice, and she was always in style.

She was always on top of the fashion trends. Thus her mother was limiting Hanna to _one bag? One small suitcase of clothes?_ Hanna didn't think she could cope. How could she? But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered at this very second was getting on the plane to Rosewood. So Hanna could see her cousin Spencer.

* * *

After Hanna got off of the plane she struggled to get her bag down from the over head compartment. But alas she did. She started to walk while the bag trailed behind her. She was looking forward to seeing her cousin which she hadn't seen since the summer before last. She was eager to see what this summer would bring.

She got out of the mass of people who reeked of body odor and cheap perfume. She scanned the crowd before she saw a familiar dark haired girl. The girl was tall and very slim. This was Spencer. Hannah smiled a very big, bright, and obvious smile in her direction.

Hanna squealed in joy as she paraded towards her cousin with her arms agape. They collided together and squeezed each other tight. When they pulled away from each others embrace Spencer got a good look at her cousin. To think that this beautiful girl used to be a tomboy was preposterous.

"How are you Spence?" Hanna said as they started to walk towards Spencer's car.

"I've been better Han, things have been really tense around here."

"Why do you say that?"

"Ali was killed." Spencer said.

Alison? As in Spencer's best friend? How could this be? Ali was the one who helped Hanna lose her weight. Ali was the one who helped Hanna be a girl. Ali was the one who brought Spencer and her closer. Ali was the one! How could this be?

"How is that possible? How could that happen?"

"No one knows. It happened the night we all had that sleep over in the barn. The night you left. She never came back the next morning." Spencer said as she put Hanna's bag in the back of the car.

* * *

_**So this is just an intro to the story.. im trying my best to base it off of the tv show.. but i dont want to have all of the same things.. **_

_**so in this Hanna and Spencer are cousins not friends.. there will be a lot of changes but nothing to drastic that you wont understand..**_

_**There will also be some major changes. A lot of this is coming from my own mind.. i will throw in my own twists.. so you will be suprised.**_

_**If you liked it which i hope you did.. please give me your feed back XD i always like to read it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride to the Hasting's residence was tense. It was quiet and awkward. This was not something that Hanna was used to. She trailed her fingers along the cold glass of the window and turned to her cousin.

She could not wrap her head around this. Ali was dead. She was killed, murdered, gone. How could this be? The girl that helped Hanna get a new found confidence about herself was gone. The girl that helped her with everything. The girl that gave her a friendship was gone.

How could that be? How could she be dead?

"Do they know who did it?" Hanna asked Spencer.

Her cousin looked at her once and then turned her head back to the road. Hanna watched her cousin's movements. She noticed that her posture was stiff and he fingers were the color of porcelain against the steering wheel.

"Do not talk about it around the girls." Was all Spencer said.

How could Hanna not talk about it? How? She had to know more. She would have to find out on her own.

* * *

Emily Fields and Aria Montgomery stood at the front steps of the Hasting's residence. The two girls were the other friends of Ali. The other two that Hanna could ask questions too. Hanna would. It was all about time.

Hannah stepped out of the car and sashayed to the trunk. She flipped her curled locks off of her shoulder and lifted. She frowned at the sight of her lonely bag. _Bag, not plural._

She scowled and retrieved it and set it to the floor. She lifted the handle and began to walk up the paved driveway. As she got closer, she got a better look at the girls. Emily had a small smile pasted on her tanned features.

Hanna was always jealous of her. Emily was tall, lean, and had amazing cheekbones. Hanna smiled back at Emily and took a step up closer to the front door.

She bent her knees so she didnt make her dress flap in the wind. She put a hand behind her thighs and held her red dress down. The girls didnt need to see her underwear yet.

Hanna got her bag up the steps and fixed her hair. She stood up straight and fixed her dress until it was perfect. She looked at Aria. Hanna was always envious over Aria as well.

Aria had beautiful big eyes and full lips. It always seemed like these girls had what Hanna was searching for. _Perfection. _It already wasnt fair that Spencer had the body that Hanna wanted. The only thing Hanna liked about herself even a little was her hair and her eyes.

She sighed inwardly as Spencer passed her. Hanna walked next behind her into the house.

* * *

Seated around the table Hanna played with her food. Pushing it back and forth on her plate. Her aunt Veronica looked at Hanna.

"Hanna, how has your mother been?"

"She has been fine. She has been excelling at the bank." Hanna said.

If by excelling she meant almost getting fired, then her mother was doing an excellent job.

Hanna felt a vibration on her breast. She took a final bite of her food.

"Thats good. Are you glad to be back in Rosewood?" Her aunt asked.

"So far so good." Hanna said.

Hanna pushed herself away from the table. "If you will excuse me, I have a bit of jet lag and would like to catch up on my sleep." Hanna said grabbing her plate.

"Thats fine dear. Im sure the girls will be up to join you shortly." Veronica said.

Hanna gave a forced smile and walked towards the stairs to Spencer's room.

* * *

Hanna sat upon Spencer's bed with her phone in her hands. She sighed at the text message.

_dont think going to your cousin's will save you _

_-A_

She had been getting messages like these for what seemed like months now. She didnt know what they were. Only that she was being harassed. They always were sent to her at the most horrible times. She put her phone on the nightstand and laid down. Tomorrow was a new day.

Maybe tomorrow she could ask the girls what they knew. About what they thought. Maybe she could get some answers.


End file.
